Jack
by Halley the Comet
Summary: Woody, Buzz and Jessie go to Sunnyside with Bonnie, but Woody ends up being thrown into a box by another toy who wants to take his place. And it's not just any other toy - it's another Woody doll.
1. Chapter 1

**I am literally KICKING myself for writing this. I have two other Toy Story fanfictions I'm supposed to be working on but I've had this plot in my head for weeks and I thought it was time I typed it up. It should be about two chapters long, if I have time to continue it. So enjoy!**

* * *

'Bonnie! It's time to go to Sunnyside!'

'Okay, Mom!' the four-year-old called, grabbing her bag to take with her. She picked up Buzz, Woody and Jessie, putting them inside carefully, before zipping up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

'I wonder if we'll have another letter today?' Buzz mused.

'In Ken's lovely handwriting,' Jessie giggled, trying to put her eye to a small hole in the bag.

Woody grinned as the two started talking about Ken's writing and found himself wondering if there were any new toys. Despite a small argument between Buzz and a toy Zurg that had been donated, any toy that was left in Sunnyside seemed happy to be welcomed to the family.

He felt the bag swing as Bonnie walked inside Sunnyside and hung the bag up when she got to the Butterfly Room. He, Jessie and Buzz all froze into their inanimate forms as they felt the bag unzip and were taken out to be played with.

Almost immediately Woody spotted Barbie and Ken. Both were being played with by a small girl with blonde pigtails in the corner of the room. When the girl looked around to see if she could find another toy to add to her game, he saw Ken giving them a small wave. When Bonnie wasn't looking, Woody tipped his hat in acknowledgement.

After a while the bell rang and the children rushed outside. Bonnie paused to put down Woody, who she had been holding in her hand and a small boy glanced at him. He had dark skin and curly black hair, which he ran his hand through.

'I like your cowboy,' he told Bonnie, a little shyly. He didn't have many toys of his own at home.

'Thanks,' Bonnie smiled, putting Woody down carefully on the floor. She laid him next to Buzz and Jessie and asked, 'Where's your toy?'

'Oh, I didn't bring any.' The boy looked again at Woody. 'My mom didn't want me to lose them.'

'Come on, Bonnie and Daniel, outside.' The teacher lead the two outside, where the two immediately continued their conversation.

After a minute or so to make sure no one came in, the toys sat up, stretching their limbs. Woody re-adjusted his hat carefully while Buzz sat up.

'That boy sure took a shine to you, Woody,' he observed, watching Daniel outside. He was joining in a game of Tag with the other children, although he ran a little too slow to be able to catch anyone.

'Maybe he's seen Woody's Roundup!' Jessie said, sounding excited.

'Wasn't that made in the 1950s?' Buzz questioned. 'Isn't it a bit ol –' He noticed the cowboy and cowgirl were glaring at him and he swallowed. 'It's a bit, uhm, uh…' He tried to think of the right word and gave up. 'It hasn't been on TV for years, that's all.'

'Are you calling me _old_, spaceman?' Jessie said threateningly, giving Buzz a poke in the chest, although she looked as if she was about to start bursting into laughter.

Although he was enjoying the look of utter hopelessness on Buzz's face, Woody made his way over to Ken and Barbie.

'Hey, Woody!' Ken waved. His usual fashion-obsessed look seemed even stranger than usual, with a small pink flowery scarf wrapped around him like a bizarre toga.

'Hey you two.' Woody gave Ken a strange look. 'Uh, Ken…what are you wearing?'

'Oh…it's Tina…' Ken raised his eyebrows, but Woody suspected he was actually a little pleased with his new fashion design. 'She has this thing about dressing her toys in clothes.'

Woody glanced at Barbie, who smiled and raised her eyebrows at him in a _Just go with it_ sort of look.

'Okay…' he said. 'So, are there any new toys?'

'There's a box over there,' Barbie said chirpily, pointing a finger over to a box on the floor. It came in not long ago. We should go and open it now…'

Just as the words came out of her mouth, a small toy shouted, 'They're coming in!'

'Places, everyone!' Ken shouted, dropping into toy form, along with Barbie. Woody sprinted back to his place and dropped down just as the kids came back inside.

The box remained closed throughout the playtime, and when it was time to go Bonnie walked over to where Daniel was and started talking to him.

Jessie was peering innocently at Buzz's back, wondering if she was in the mood for another dance tonight, when suddenly Woody felt himself being pulled away. He was further away from Jessie and Buzz, and the two didn't notice him being dragged away. Alarmed, he opened his mouth and snapped, 'Hey!' but someone – another toy – clapped a hand over his mouth.

Shocked, Woody felt someone throw him inside a box and he landed on top of a few other toys. They grumbled at him crossly and a small rabbit with a torn ear whispered, 'Stop moving, Jack!'

_Jack?_ 'Why are you calling me –' Woody started to ask, but then realised that Bonnie was packing her toys away. He gasped and tried to get out of the box, but before he could he saw the toy that had thrown him into the box.

What shocked him the most wasn't that he had been replaced by the other toy and thrown into a box for donated toys (strangely enough). It was that he was looking directly at the other toy, which had dropped into his place on the floor – it was _him_.

Another Woody doll.

* * *

**Ah, cliffhangers. Don't you love the satisfaction of knowing what's going to happen but other people don't?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies, dear readers. I did warn you that I take a LONG time to update, but hey, it's here now. My family keep stealing my laptop so I've hardly had any time to type anything up. I should be working on my other Toy Story fanfictions right now but as this is only going to be a few chapters long (next chapter I think will be the end; not certain yet) I thought I would try to finish this first. Enjoy! **

* * *

Before he could think of what to do, Bonnie had picked up Jessie and Buzz, and along with his imposter, walked out of the room.

Woody panicked, trying to move away from the other toys. They muttered and glared at him, but he was past caring. What was going on? Didn't Jessie and Buzz realise that the other toy wasn't him? Worried thoughts ran through his head and he tried his best to push them away. Hope wasn't lost. Bonnie would come back to Sunnyside tomorrow and he could sneak into her backpack again.

He allowed himself to relax slightly, until he felt the box move. He stood up, alarmed, feeling the other toys whisper in surprise. He was just about to try and jump out of the box when it occurred to him that it could be someone working at Sunnyside moving the box. If he jumped out now, there was no way he would get onto the floor without them seeing him.

Woody hissed this angrily to the other toys, who were still fussing and wriggling in the cramped box. They went limp as the box flaps were opened again (they had flapped shut when the toys went still) and two familiar faces peered at the toys inside.

'Hi! I'm Barbie, and this is Ken! Welcome to Sunnyside.' Barbie's voice said warmly. Her eyes went to the cowboy, who was staring at them both and wondering how on earth he was going to explain this to his two friends.

'_Woody_?' Ken exclaimed. 'What are you doing in here? Bonnie already left. Why didn't you go with her?'

'Ken, it might not be him.' Barbie laid a hand on Ken's shoulder. 'It could be a different Woody.'

Woody sighed and pulled himself to the top of the box, quickly swinging his legs and dropping onto the floor.

'No, you two, it _is_ me,' he said carefully. 'It's just - this other toy...he took my place. Bonnie took him instead of me...she thought that we were the same toy.' He straightened his hat, trying to hide the annoyance that was evident on his face. _When I get my hands on him..._

No, this wasn't time to get angry. He needed to wait until he could get home, and find out what that other toy wanted. 'I'll wait until tomorrow and then sneak into Bonnie's backpack,' he told Barbie and Ken.

'But what about the other toy?' Barbie asked in concern. 'What are you going to do about him?'

Woody's looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was conjuring all the worst possible ways to deal with the other toy, but then he seemed to shake it off. 'I don't know yet,' he told them. _But I'll think of something_, he thought to himself privately.

* * *

'What?' Jack said, not looking up.

The red-haired cowgirl - he tried to remember her name but his mind went blank... was it Jenny? - repeated her question, shooting him an odd look. 'I said, aren't ya gonna do a staff meeting today? You've been sayin' all week that we needed one.'

'Staff meeting?' Jack said blankly. 'Oh, er...no. No. We can wait until...uh...next week to do that. Yeah, next week.'

This was going to be harder than he thought. The toy that he replaced was obviously their leader. _Trust his bad luck that he would be the leader!_ he thought angrily. Why could he never catch a break?

All he wanted was a kid. Just one kid that would look after him for a couple of years. Every other toy got one! Why was he the one that was always without an owner, the one that got left at the bottom of the pile.

He thought he had a kid. Jack's eyes went dark, remembering Lucy. Finally, after months of being passed around like a parcel, from donation to donation, he had an owner. Just like that. But he wasn't that lucky.

He never was.

Lucy was eight when he ended up with her. He had been lying on the top shelf in a charity shop, along with some of the most broken and sad-looking toys he had ever seen. He was in good condition, which he thought was what made him stand out the most. Certainly, it helped him a great deal, and he was bought as soon as Lucy laid her bright blue eyes on him.

It wasn't going to last though. Lucy was a good kid, but she was the sort of girl who, even at eight, got bored of things very quickly. In just a few months he had been pushed underneath the bed with some of Lucy's older, unwanted toys, never to be picked up again. After a year or two, Lucy had given up playing with her toys altogether and the next Sunday clear-out led to him being donated to Sunnyside.

'Woody? You there?'

Woody. That name again. Jack's mind went to the name that he hadn't been called for in so long. It must have been twenty years since he had been called that. He'd had plenty of other names though...a lot of them were ridiculous (that was a downside to the toys who didn't have their names printed on them - they could end up with some of the most strangest names you could ever imagine) but Jack was one that he didn't mind. He liked it. So even when he was given a new name by another new owner, he would introduce himself to the other toys as Jack. And it stuck.

'Uh...yeah. Sorry.' Jack shook his head. He needed to be smarter than that. The other toys had to think that he was Woody. It was the only chance he had left of having a good owner. He felt a pang of regret when he remembered the real Woody, who he had seen out of the corner of his eye, staring at him in bewilderment out of the box that he had thrown him into.

_No_. _He_ shouldn't be the one feeling bad! He had _never_ had a proper owner. The longest he had been played with was for a couple of months. It was his turn now.

* * *

**Alas, readers, until we meet again. It gives me great sadness to see such...damn, sorry about that. I've been reading _Frankenstein _and it's written in a really old fashioned way. It's sort of stuck into my head. My friend gave me a weird look when I said 'apologies' to her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, again! But hey, you know...IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! (Dramatic music sound) **

* * *

Woody could hardly contain himself when he saw Bonnie walk into Sunnyside the next morning. He'd had to spend all last night, and part of the morning, listening to Barbie and Ken discussing clothes. And although Sunnyside was certainly better than what it used to be like, that, for him, was torture.

He was barely able to stop himself from sprinting towards Bonnie's bag when he spotted her hanging it up on its usual peg. He watched her carefully as she ran over to play with the other children, and slowly, cautiously, taking a few steps. He kept to the side of the room, hidden away from the sight of the children. After he was sure that he wouldn't be seen, he hurried into a quick jog until he reached where the bags and coats were hung up. Unzipping the bag, he jumped inside, although he waited until Barbie and Ken's eyes flickered to meet his own and he waved, mouthing a silent '_Thank you_' to them. He wasn't actually sure what he was thanking them _for_, to be honest. They _had_ kept him company, but he doubted his newly-found knowledge of what not to wear with certain clothes was going to be much help to him, especially since _his_ own clothes were stitched onto him (minus the hat).

Woody settled inside of the bag, thankful that Bonnie hadn't brought any of her other toys with her. He had no idea how he was going to explain that one to them. He smiled wryly, in spite of himself. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Jack wasn't having such a good time. Bonnie had gone out to daycare and he was left with the other toys, who, for some reason, kept asking about the next 'staff meeting' or something. He had so far managed to keep his answers short and quickly walked off when he noticed another toy walking towards him.

But now, he was beginning to get worried. The spaceman was _definitely_ giving him weird looks - _and_ that potato. Even the pig had made had made a comment when he walked past.

It wasn't until the cowgirl walked up to him and poked him in the back that he turned around properly, in alarm. She grinned at him. 'You feeling okay today, Woody? You seemed...weird, yesterday.'

'Um...yeah. I'm fine. Brilliant!' Jack tried to say this in a way that would make him sound completely normal, stretching his teeth into a manic grin. Instead, it earned him an odd look from the cowgirl and a few of the nearby toys.

'Okay...' The cowgirl raised her eyebrow at him. Jack's grin suddenly slipped off in amazement, his mouth falling open. 'Hey!' he shouted. 'I know you! You were on that TV show my character used to be on!' He had almost forgotten about that show, it had been so long ago. That cowgirl - she was Jessie! And Bullseye! He turned his head and saw the faithful horse standing nearby.

'Woody...' Jessie gave him an even stranger look than before. 'You've know about that for years. I was the one who told you about it...remember?'

'Oh...yeah,' Jack said, as casually as he could. 'Yeah...I was just...kidding?' He grimaced for a second, and then walked away from her. Jessie watched him go. She was beginning to feel worried. A little confused, but mostly worried.

* * *

'Hey guys!' Bonnie called as she ran into her room. She flung her bag onto her bed, and then ran back out, this time downstairs to where her mom and dad were.

When she was gone the toys resumed what they were doing. The bag on the bed suddenly slipped, and then fell off. Buzz, Jessie, and a few toys standing nearby heard an audible 'Ow!' come from the bag and then the sound of the zip being pulled.

Potato Head snorted in disgust. 'Looks like Ken drove another toy away with those clothes he wears,' he grumbled, in his usual bad-tempered way. Mrs Potato Head shot her husband a look.

Jack's head suddenly shot up. Surely it couldn't be...? He hurried over to where the other toys had gathered, now staring with interest at the bag.

'Well, you're not wrong there, Potato Head,' a voice said, making the toys jump in surprise.

A familiar face suddenly appeared from the bag, his hat falling off his head. Climbing out of the bag fully, Woody ignored the open-mouthed toys and bent down to pick his hat up. 'That,' he said, slowly and deliberately, 'was a night I would not like to remember.'

'_Woody_?' Buzz and Jessie, along with Slinky, stepped forward to stare at him. 'But...why were you in there?'

'He's not Woody, I am!' Jack stood forward, facing Woody. Woody glared back at him. All of the toys were gathered around the two cowboys, looking at them both. They looked exactly the same.

'_I'm _Woody!' Woody snapped.

'No you're not, _I _am!'

'Stop it!' Buzz held up his hands, feeling a little dizzy. He was remembering, all too clearly, when he had seen all the other identical Buzz's around him, and now seeing the identical cowboys together made him realise how difficult it was to tell two of the same toys apart. The two cowboys turned their glares on him.

'Okay, there's one way to solve this,' he said.

'_Buzz_! We've been friends for years! How can you not tell it's me?' Woody asked him, feeling a little hurt. Buzz looked awkward, not sure if it was the real Woody or...well, the _other_ Woody.

Jack hesitated. 'What do you mean, there's one way to solve this?' he asked, suspiciously.

Buzz smiled. 'Well, the real Woody knows what we did when we found another Buzz that tried to replace _me.' _He walked over to Jack (because he was nearer, not because he could tell the difference). 'Hold up your right boot.'

Jack held up his boot, which of course didn't have any name on. The toys gasped and glanced over to where Woody was already holding his boot up, where the word 'ANDY' was still visible.

'Woody!' Jessie ran over and hugged him. 'I thought you - well, him - were acting weird!' Woody narrowed his eyes at Jack, who was beginning to back towards the door and then broke into a run.

'Grab him! Woody hollered. The crowd of toys all jumped at Jack, who was quickly tackled to the ground and brought back to Woody. The toys kept a firm hold of Jack, whose face was beginning to show fear.

'What shall we do with him, Woody?' someone asked

'Throw him outside!' someone else said.

'No,' Woody said, quietly, but firmly. He looked at Jack, straight in the eye. 'What were you doing at Sunnyside?' he asked. His voice had gone surprising soft and calm.

'My owner donated me,' Jack muttered. He didn't like all the eyes looking at him, judging him. 'She got sick of me.'

Woody paused. 'Do you know about _Woody's Roundup_?' he said.

'Yeah, of course.' Jack gave him a funny look. 'But I don't really go by Woody anymore.'

'Why not?' Woody wasn't sure whether he should feel insulted or not.

'Because that was the name of the hero on the show,' Jack said. 'I'm not a hero. I'm no one special. My own kid got bored of me after a couple of years. She...she called me Jack.'

'Jack.' Woody repeated it slowly. 'So...Jack. Is that why you tried to replace me and come here instead? You wanted an owner?' His voice was a mixture of anger and pity.

'Yeah.' Jack closed his eyes and then opened them again. 'I'm sorry...' he said, much more quietly. 'I honestly didn't want to do that...I thought I'd never have another owner. I used to have a really great kid, but he grew up and left and... I never saw him again.'

Woody went silent again. He was thinking of his previous owners; not just Andy, but the ones before him. It was hard for a toy to be passed on - especially if they never found another good owner again.

'I forgive you,' he said. The other toys stared at him and he nodded at them. They loosened their grip, their expressions becoming a little kinder towards Jack as he lowered his eyes to the floor. 'But I think I know what to do...'

* * *

'Are you sure that was the right thing to do?' Dolly walked over to where Woody was lying, his hat hiding most of his face. Woody sat up properly and put his hat back on his head.

'Yeah,' he said, knowing it was true. 'He'll be fine, now.'

He wished he could see Daniel's face when he found Jack in his bag when he got home. But even if he couldn't see it, he knew it was definitely going to be a smile of delight. And Jack, he knew, was never going to be lonely again.

* * *

**Boo, one of you reviewers figured out the plot. The ending might seem a little rushed, as my laptop was running out of charge, but I might update it later. ****Ah well... :D I hope you enjoyed, anyway! **


End file.
